From Now Until
by The Writer On the Wall
Summary: This is a series of one-shots. Each can stand alone, but there's some level of continuity (at least in the time-line and order of events). Based on my ideas and your prompts - feel free to send me some, credit will be given. Betas: colonelvegemite, usagi636 *you rock!*
1. The First Kiss (1)

**_The First Kiss_ _(1/?)_**

The front door opened and a square of soft light spread on the floor from the hallway. For a few seconds, only two pair of legs were visible crossing the threshold, due to the darkness lingering around the apartment.

"I got it," Sharon's voice was heard just before she switched on the light. Andy closed the door behind him and waited for her to hang her purse and coat, before doing the same with his jacket. He still couldn't get over the gorgeous blue dress she was wearing. It went down to the middle of her thighs, leaving enough room for his imagination. And boy, did he imagine. He could barely concentrate on the play they were watching, and not just because of her legs.

The old-fashioned dating was driving him crazy. It had been over a month since they'd made it official, and he couldn't stop wondering when she would be willing to take it up a notch…

"So, uh…" she turned to him, smiling. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Yeah," he said absentmindedly, smiling at her without even realizing.

Sharon chuckled. She took a step towards him, hoping that her movement would snap him out of... whatever this was. He seemed to be aware of her movement, but he kept gazing at her, probably wondering what she was doing. There was something endearing in the way he looked at her. His eyes were sparkling with anticipation, and it made Sharon think of an eager child.

"Andy…" she said gently, taking another step forward.

The second time, he regained full focus. She was so close; it actually took effort for him to stand still.

"I've been meaning to thank you for being so patient and respecting my… unusual pace."

Andy shook his head dismissively. "Don't thank me. It's not even a question."

"Still, you've been waiting longer than socially accepted."

"Who gives a damn about what's socially accepted?" he smiled that smile that melted her heart every time. "I'll wait as long as you want."

Sharon took the last step between them, bringing their chests together. She was going to say that she didn't want to wait any longer, but her mouth wasn't able to utter any words. They were so close now, closer than she'd ever let herself get to him. She could feel his warmth, feel him breathing against her, feel his excitement. She saw his face getting closer and closer, like in slow motion, awakening all of her old fears. For a moment, she heard the familiar voice in her head, yelling at her to step back and stay away from any intimate situations, so she didn't get hurt.

This time, though, she wasn't going to let it win.

She put her lips on his and froze.

It was like stepping out into the sun after heavy rain. A warm sensation flashed through her body, letting her know that she made the right decision.

Andy held her gently by her upper arms, unsure what was acceptable in her eyes and what was not. He felt her hands on his chest, one staying to rest there, the other moving upwards slowly.

More than once, he tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss her, but he could never have imagined the way it actually made him feel. It was something unfamiliar to him, something that he couldn't put into words, not even in his own mind. It was definitely a first of some sort.

All he knew was that it was good. He couldn't think straight.

His lips felt soft against hers, or maybe it was the gentle way he was kissing her. Sharon never wanted it to stop. It had been so long since she'd kissed a man, and he wasn't just any man to her - he was special. She knew she couldn't feel so strongly for just anyone.

By the time they opened their eyes, each catching their breath, she had one hand on the back of his neck, and his were on her back, holding her close to him. They smiled at each other, both a little embarrassed but feeling confident that this relationship was one of the best things they had decided to give themselves.

"So… coffee?" Sharon finally asked, after what felt like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, and they both laughed in relief.

"If it buys me more time with you."

"Or we could just stand here and stare at each other," she teased him.

"Oh, yeah, I like that idea."

"Come on," Sharon giggled. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen, trying to come up with the most refined way to get herself in his arms again.


	2. A Meteor Shower (2)

Prompted by anon on tumblr - if you want proper credit, let me know!

* * *

 ** _A Meteor Shower_ _(2/?)_**

Sharon opened the door to her building's roof. She was supposed to wait for Andy and go up there with him, but five minutes before he was due to arrive, he texted her to say he was running late, and to meet him there in 30 minutes.

She thought it was a little strange, and still, what she saw on the roof made her freeze in her place for a moment.

Next to the low wall at the edge stood a table, covered in a white tablecloth and decorated with two white, already burning candles and half a dozen red roses in a red vase.

As soon as the door opened, Andy turned around and saw her. He smiled at her shocked expression, and walked up to her.

"Oh, my goodness!" was the first thing she managed to say. "What's this?!"

"A little surprise," Andy shrugged.

"Why?" she finally looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Because... I wanted to see that smile."

'Smooth, Andy Flynn. Very smooth,' Sharon thought. She couldn't help but smile.

When they approached the table, she noticed he had all sorts of finger food laid out. The first thing that caught her eye were the red strawberries, looking extra fresh next to a bowl of melted chocolate.

"I'm..." she paused, trying to find the right word.

"Shocked? I know romance," he smiled.

"Impressed," she held his shoulder for support as she stood on her toes and gave him a slow, gentle kiss, letting him know that his effort to get her in the mood for romance had paid off.

"I... uh... I..."

Sharon tried not to giggle at the sight of him struggling to concentrate after the kiss.

"What, Andy?"

"I brought a telescope," he pointed at a spot behind her, and she turned around to discover the big device waiting there for them.

When she turned back to him, she was smiling again - and for a moment, lost for words.

"The city lights make it harder to see the meteor shower with the naked eye, so I thought it would be a good idea."

"It is," she couldn't stop smiling.

"Wanna take a look? I think it should already be visible."

They walked the few steps to the telescope and Andy looked through it for a second, to make sure it was still tuned. He moved aside, just a bit, so he could stay close to her while she bent down a little and looked through the telescope herself.

"Wow!" she whispered in excitement, but Andy was distracted and didn't answer. "Don't you want to take a look, too?"

"Oh, it's ok. I have a great view from here," he mumbled.

"What?" she stood up quickly, but he managed to look up in time, before she could catch him.

"The... shower. It's... kinda visible without the telescope, too."

Sharon looked up to the sky and squinted. "Oh, yes. Vaguely... Ooh, look at that one over there!" she pointed at a distant spot.

Andy stood behind her and looked at where she was pointing.

"Oh, it's gorgeous..." she said quietly.

Andy loved seeing her so thrilled about something. He wanted to hold her, but he didn't want to make the wrong move. At least he was in a better place than last week, before they had their first kiss. She'd been much more relaxed when they were alone since then.

After a few moments of an internal debate, he decided to go for it.

Sharon gasped as something shot through the skies in the distance. She felt his arms sliding across her waist to her stomach, and it felt so surprisingly natural to her. She thought that, after all these years, it would be strange to have a man touch her again. But every time they took another step forward in their relationship, it felt like they'd been doing it for years.

Andy put his chin on her shoulder and she placed her palms on the back of his hands, leaning her head against him.

"Thank you for this," she whispered, closing her eyes momentarily to enjoy the way it felt to be in his arms.

"Anytime," he whispered back and placed a soft kiss on her neck. He was willing to wait for her as long as it took,but if someone asked - it was torture.

"Now... give me some sugar," she said in that smooth tone of hers that could mean you were in trouble, or that she was trying to seduce you.

"W-what?" Andy let go of her and she turned to face him.

"The strawberries and the chocolate," she shrugged, pretending she wasn't trying to hint anything.

"Oh, Yeah!" he tried to conceal the confusion on his face with a smile. "Of course. After you."

Sharon walked towards the table, smirking silently. She wasn't going to let him wait forever, obviously, but the way things were going was working well for her.

She knew she'd have to face her fear of intimacy sooner rather than later, but tonight, she just wanted to watch the stars with him by her side.


	3. Feel At Home (3)

_**Feel At Home (3/?)**_

Sharon looked up from the folder on her desk when she heard a knock on her already open office door.

"Hi," she smiled at Andy. He gave her an anxious smile in return, before entering and closing the door. "What's up?"

He didn't sit, but placed one hand on each chair at her desk, leaning forward. It made him look confident, even dominant, but his face was telling a different story. A story of insecurity, or perhaps, fear.

"I know we said we wouldn't talk about personal issues at work, but I'm on my lunch break, so technically, I'm not working."

"You're not having lunch, either… what's going on?"

"Sharon… did I do something wrong?" he asked carefully, trying not to sound whiny or vulnerable. He didn't want to pressure her, but he was bothered.

"Did… what– why?"

"We haven't seen each other outside of work for over a week. You're always busy…"

"Oh… that. Why don't you have a seat?" Sharon gestured at one of the chairs and laid down her pen, but he didn't move.

"Oh, no. Just tell me what I did. I'll fix it."

"Andy, I… No, gosh. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry."

Andy squinted, confused, wondering what was going on with her.

"I have been a little busy… with Rusty."

She finally got him to calm down a little, enough to take a seat. He didn't say a word, but waited for her to continue.

"You know I don't want to push us - our relationship - on him. That might make him resent you."

"Right… and we've been taking it slow, but I didn't think we'd stop seeing each other all together."

"Well, there's something else… he…" Sharon wasn't sure she should tell him something private about Rusty, but she finally had someone in her life she could confide in, and it was a big relief. Only recently, after they became closer than ever, she realized how much energy it used to take to keep everything bottled up inside. Besides, she knew that Andy would never tell anyone things she'd told him in confidence.

And most importantly, she definitely wasn't ready to verbalize her issue with intimacy, nor did she think she should. Dealing with it in her usual way - internally - seemed like the right thing to do. Why should he think that there's anything wrong with him, when there isn't?

"Sharon?" Andy watched her eyes regain focus. She had been deep in her thoughts for a few moments, and he was getting concerned.

"He started seeing someone, and I'm a little worried."

Andy was speechless. A huge weight was lifted from his chest in a heartbeat, and he wasn't quite sure how to react.

Sharon examined his face quickly and must have noticed it, because she started talking again without waiting for a response.

"You know what? You're right. It's not okay that we haven't seen each other for so long."

She watched him nodding absentmindedly and was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to kiss him. She's been repressing it all week, but now it seemed to be out of her control, like a flood.

"Why don't you come over this evening?"

"Sure. But what about Rusty?"

"I'll talk to him at dinner. He's going on a… date after."

* * *

Andy waited for the front door to open, longing for the moment she'd be comfortable enough with him to give him a key to her place, although he knew they weren't even close to that moment.

A few seconds later, she was standing in front of him, smiling. Andy couldn't help but smile too at the unusual sight of her – she was wearing black leggings and an over-size grey sweater. Black socks completed the look on her feet.

Seeing her like that, it made him glad it was already autumn.

"Hello," he used the low, sultry tone that gave Sharon butterflies every time she heard it. She never thought she'd feel those butterflies again, but life was full of surprises, even for those who tried to control every moment of it.

She took his hand and led him over the threshold, right into a much-longed-for kiss. It made Andy remember their first kiss - the one she initiated - at that same spot. He hoped she'd initiate something again tonight, because he let her set the pace between them entirely, and it wasn't easy for him - moving so slowly. It definitely wasn't a pace he'd ever experienced.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you to dinner," she said as they walked to the living room.

"You wanted to talk to Rusty, didn't you?"

"Yes, but he was too nervous about his date. I'll do it tomorrow."

Andy noticed the tea pot and two cups on the coffee table after he sat on the couch next to her. He nodded, sensing that there was something else holding her back, but knew she wouldn't admit it.

"So…" he sat on his side, just like she did, so they could face each other, and put his hand on her thigh, "why are you two so nervous about this date?" he caressed her, moving his hand up very slowly so it was barely noticeable.

Sharon's instinct was to stop him. For a moment, she was about to grab his hand and keep it from moving, but then she realized that she just didn't want to do it.

"Well, he's nervous because it's only the second date. Me… I get weird vibes off that guy," she felt his hand reaching her pelvis on its slow, gentle route to an unknown destination. Unknown at least to her, although she had some possibilities in mind.

"Would you like me to make him go away?" he smiled and moved a few inches closer, making her put her leg on his in what he considered to be a distraction.

But Sharon wasn't one to do something like that without realizing. Everything she ever did was thoroughly thought of. She knew exactly what she was doing.

She chuckled and tilted her head towards the backrest. "I'll let you know."

"So you've been preoccupied and haven't missed me at all?"

His hand stopped on her waist, but this thumb kept caressing her.

Sharon smiled and scanned his face. She loved the way he looked at her. It was a mix of adoration and desire. "I can multitask," she put her palm on the curve between his shoulder and his neck.

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he almost whispered it right before he moved his hand back to her thigh, so he could pull her as close as she could be, making it effortless for him to reach her lips. He treaded very lightly, and kept waiting for her to stop him.

Sharon let his hand make its way back to her waist from under her thigh, passing very close to her backside. She knew he was being careful not the cross the line, which was hard since he didn't know exactly where the line was. For her, it worked perfectly fine that way. She knew that she'd freak out if he moved too fast.

He pulled back and she lingered for a few seconds, head against the backrest and eyes closed, before opening them to find him smiling at her. He moved a flock of hair from her face so gently that it gave her chills. She smiled back and looked away from his eyes at her hand, which was resting on his chest.

"Are you okay?" he put his hand on the back of hers and intertwined their fingers.

She didn't answer or look up, but caressed his finger with her thumb, hoping he will see it as a green light to continue.

"Sharon..." he let go of her hand, "I don't wanna do anything that you don't -"

Her finger landed softly on his lips. That was when he saw her green eyes slowly looking back up into his anticipating gaze.

He remembered hearing the term 'smize' once on TV, and suddenly felt like laughing from understanding exactly what it meant.

Her eyes had never looked as bright as they did at this moment. Like two giant stars, penetrating through the holes in his soul all the way to its core, illuminating it. It was both painful and soothing, heavy and liberating.

Sharon brought his face closer to hers, this time initiating the kiss herself. She took his hand, which was now resting idly on his thigh as if waiting for directions, and placed it on her waist. He moved it slowly to the small of her back and a little further, until the tip of his fingers touched her backside.

She stopped kissing him and they opened their eyes. Neither moved; they were still very close, their noses almost touching. Andy was ready for the magic to fade in a few seconds, when she pulled back and offered him tea. That was why his eyebrows arched up in surprise when she smiled at him.

But he didn't have time to process anything, since she dived right back into another kiss.

So instead of thinking, he acted. He felt around for the hem of her sweater and slid his hand underneath it. Her skin felt so incredibly soft under his palm as it ascended more and more, until he felt the fabric of her bra, which made him stop in fear he was going too far.

But Sharon didn't show any sign of objecting in any way.

Andy left her lips and started a trail of kisses across her cheek, down to her neck. He heard her sigh in his ear and had to repeat in his mind 'take it slow, take it slow'. That was why he leaned against her very slowly, feeling her body moving underneath him to reach a horizontal position. He couldn't believe they'd gotten this far, without her saying -

"Wait, Andy..."

That was it. He knew it. It was too good to be true. He moved away from her neck and sought her eyes again.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." he started to sit up but she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

"Just until we get to my bedroom."

* * *

*Pls let me know if you think I should continue this (it'd be smut obviously) or move on to the next one-shot, since I'm not sure what I should do with it. Thanks :)


	4. No Going Back (4)

**_This one-shot is rated M, be warned ;)_**

* * *

 _ **No Going Back (4/?)**_

"No, leave it," Sharon mumbled and grabbed Andy's hand to prevent him from turning on the light in her bedroom. She placed it back on her waist, where it was a second ago, hoping he wouldn't insist. It was one thing to face her fear of intimacy in the dark, but she knew that turning on the light now would just set her off track.

Andy kicked the door closed behind him, blocking the light from the hallway and bestowing complete darkness on them. He kissed her again, progressing towards the bed. Having the light on was an insignificant matter, compared to how long he's been waiting for this moment. It wasn't just the act itself that he's been so eager about. Sure, it served a physical need, but if he ever felt towards another woman what he was feeling towards Sharon, it must have been so long ago, because he couldn't remember it (though, he was pretty sure he wouldn't forget a woman he felt so deeply for). He's never been more curious about any other woman before. He couldn't stop trying to imagine what it'd feel like being with her. The need for this deep, intimate connection reached much farther into his soul than with anyone else before. At first, he thought it felt like an addiction, but being too familiar with that feeling, he realized it wasn't the same. This felt more like salvation. He couldn't think of one negative aspect in Sharon Raydor.

Andy was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt something on his crotch. He tried to determine whether he was dreaming or not as she started unzipping his pants. At that moment he knew he was finally about to discover a side of Sharon that's always been hiding from the rest of the world, in some dark corner inside her. He always wondered how she'd act when they got intimate, and several scenarios came to his mind. By far, his favorite was finding out that she wasn't as prude as she seemed around people. He had hoped that she was just shy in public when it came to sex, and to his delight, it was turning out to be true. She took him by surprise when her hand slid inside his pants, causing him to hum against her mouth. He still wasn't sure what would be okay with her, so he hung on to all the patience he could muster, and allowed himself to be led by her. That, until her fingers closed around him, and he wanted to hurry things and set all the excitement in him free.

He reached under her sweater for her waist and the mass of thick fabric went up slowly as his hands ascended along the sides of her body.

Sharon freed her hand and allowed him to continue. If it wasn't so dark, she would have seen the sweater landing on the floor behind him, resembling a puddle on a rainy day.

Andy pulled his own shirt off. He thought it might make her more nervous if she was the only one standing there half-naked. They both squinted, finally able to see each other's outlines, as their eyes were starting to get used to the darkness. But more importantly, they were now able to _feel_ each other. Their body heat was no longer trapped by their shirts.

Andy put his hand on her shoulder carefully, as if he was examining something fragile and precious. He started moving it downwards in a slow, straight line. She stopped breathing for a moment and he felt it under his fingers. Was he doing something that she didn't like? His hand was moving down on her breast now, and she just stood there, making it hard for him to figure her out.

Sharon let the captured air out of her chest when he moved on to her stomach. She wondered what he was thinking. It's been ages since she was with a man, and her body had changed with time. That thought made her feel very uncomfortable in her own skin, and was part of the reason why she progressed so slowly in her relationship with Andy. She figured that keeping the light off would give her the boost of confidence she needed. Still, when Andy's fingers closed on the black waistband of her leggings, her stomach felt like something inside it was doing several somersaults. This sensation continued as he pulled it down on her left side, and caressed the revealed part of her skin with his palm. Sharon felt an overwhelming desire to connect with him. She closed the gap between their bodies, holding his body to hers with her hands on his back. She suddenly realized how short she actually was next to him without her heels. It felt weird, but relationships were all about getting used to new things. She placed soft kisses on his collarbone, his neck, his jaw line, and continued up towards his ear.

Andy reached for her bra and felt her embrace tightening when he unfastened it, head buried in his neck and fingers digging into his skin. Once again, he wondered whether he was doing it right. He let go of the loose band and caressed the back of her head, letting her know that everything was okay.

Sharon stayed frozen for a few moments, and then took a small step back. Andy was sure she was about to ask him to leave, but she grabbed the straps of her bra and removed it without further hesitation, casting it aside.

They were now able to see each other's blurred facial features. Andy was just now noticing the weak moonlight penetrating through the drapes on the other side of the room. It wasn't much, but it was just enough for them both to vaguely see the other's gaze. He noticed her moving away to the nightstand and taking something out of the drawer. She cast it on the bed and turned back to him.

Andy couldn't see what it was, but he was too preoccupied to think about it too much. He wondered if he should keep waiting for her next move, or make one of his own. If he could read her mind, he'd have known that she was wondering the same. Their moment of hesitation ended with both of them moving towards each other at the same time and jumping into a kiss that was much more passionate than any previous kiss. It was the first time that Sharon _felt_ how much he wanted her, as opposed to seeing it on his face. The sensation was much more powerful, perhaps even _empowering_. How they lost the rest of their clothing was a blur to her. Ithappened so fast in the midst of their mutual heated outburst, and she liked it. It left her no time to think it through.

At one point, something blocked Sharon at her calves, and before she could stop it, she was falling backwards on her bed, with Andy on top of her. For a moment, they were both in shock, surprised, and then laughter filled the room.

"Ouch," Sharon wriggled underneath him.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt your back?"

"No… I… just… Oh!" she pulled something from under her back and brought it close to his face.

Andy squinted. It seemed like a half-full tube. "What's that?" he took it in his hand to examine it in the dark.

"You know… lube…" she said quietly.

"Oh…" He sounded lost.

"Oh, gosh, Andy… Haven't you ever been with a woman… our age?"

"Uh, no, can't say I have." He lowered his voice and added, "I never actually realized how incredible you were."

Sharon could see a naughty little smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. He had this amazing ability to make her uncontrollably happy. It was perfectly fine with her at home, a little less when they were at work. But still, she couldn't complain.

"Well… We're going to need this," she shook the tube slightly, to indicate it, trying not to reveal how embarrassed she was.

He took the tube in his hand and placed it on the bed where he could reach it when he needed.

Their smiles faded and turned into silent gazing. Their eyes were pretty visible from this close. Andy moved the hair from her face in a tender, slow caress, giving himself time to look at the woman he admired a little longer before he dived to her neck.

Sharon reached for his hand on her waist and dragged it up her torso. She released it on her chest and shut her eyes, sighing as he squeezed it gently. She felt him moving downwards, leaving big gaps between a kiss on her neck, collarbone, and just above her breasts. He stalled there for a moment, as if asking for permission to enter. When Sharon didn't move, he continued in a straight line into the ravine he's been dreaming to explore for a long time. She could feel him hard against her thigh and suddenly became very aware of her heart beating faster. His tongue found her sensitive nipple and circled around it before his lips closed on it. The sudden lack of air somewhat surprised her. Even with her mouth wide open, her breaths became uneven and she couldn't bring herself to calm down. She tilted her head back with her eyes shut again, focused entirely on the sensation emerging from his tongue caressing that spot. If she hadn't known there was something much better coming, she'd never want it to stop.

He moved to her right breast, brushing his lips over her skin on the way. The gentle touch tickled her a little and she smiled, right before the air was sucked out of her lungs again. She raked her fingers through his hair absentmindedly, as if telling him he was being a good boy.

Andy heard her moaning quietly, which sent jolts of something, that felt much like electricity, rocketing up his spine. It charged him with power, causing him to want to speed things up.

He moved back up, this time nuzzling his way across her neck. There wasn't a single spot on her body that his lips didn't want to meet. He stalled with a kiss on her chin before he completed his journey to her mouth. She opened her eyes when he stopped, to find him looking at her again. She loved catching him looking at her like that at work. Sometimes he was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice her eyes on him. At other times he'd look away, somewhat embarrassed. She found it adorable. And right there - in his arms - with him looking at her like that, there was no place she'd rather be.

Andy smiled when she put her hand on his cheek in response to his gaze. He slid his own hand down her waist through her inner thigh, to her crotch. He paused, his hand hovering over her entrance, brushing it slightly. Sharon bit her lip in anticipation, and hoped she was projecting desire and not fear - both she was feeling very strongly at the moment, but allowing only one to lead her.

Andy inserted two fingers carefully, finally crossing the border to her much guarded temple. She gasped, still looking him in the eyes. It was the ultimate bravery test for her, like jumping through fire. The level of closeness, of intimacy they would reach after this could not be achieved by anything other than that.

He rubbed her swollen nub. It took her longer to get there, than he was used to, and he had to wonder why. Was it just a physical thing, or was it him? Either way, he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself on their first time. So he grabbed the tube to her right and kissed her again while opening it.

Sharon closed her eyes, but she could feel his hands were busy with something. For a moment, the control freak in her took over. She wanted to open her eyes and see what he was doing, but a few seconds later, she felt the cold substance between her and his fingers.

He started rubbing her again and watched her eyes roll back before shutting. Her back curved and her head tilted backwards in what couldn't be mistaken for anything other than pleasure. He obviously got it right this time.

He cupped her breast again with his other hand, hoping to get her ready before he exploded. As his fingers fumbled her nipple, he was sure he wouldn't be able to wait too long to go all the way. The sight of her was driving him crazy. He found refuge under her left ear, sucking her skin into his mouth gently, ascending from the edge of her shoulder to her earlobe, and finishing it with his breath tickling her ear. It felt to him like an eternity, until he heard her faint voice.

"Andy..." she was barely able to speak, "do it now."

He was definitely more than ready to abide immediately, like a disciplined, eager soldier.

Sharon couldn't breathe. Her heart raced so hard, that it was painful. She figured she was either overly excited, or about to get a heart attack. Both possibilities freaked her out. The thought that one person could get her to a state like this, was frightening. Death was also pretty scary. Was she dying?

The answer to that question came a second later, when he lingered for a moment at her entrance before sinking into her in a slow, smooth movement.

Sharon exhaled loudly. With her eyes shut, she felt like she was floating. It was the complete opposite of death. She's never been so _alive_.

She hooked her leg around his waist and Andy held it to his side with his hand under her knee. His other hand burrowed its way between the sheets and her shoulder, and emerged from underneath it - keeping her body steady underneath him. His grip was tight as he started moving, setting a moderated pace at first. The feeling of moving back and forth inside her, engulfed in her wet heat, was like placing the last piece of a puzzle in its place. It felt like being whole.

Sharon dug her fingers into his back. There were several obscenities she could shout out at that moment, but instead she bit back a moan in between panting.

Andy noticed her doing so. He didn't want her to hold back. He wanted to hear her loud and clear. He wanted her music in his ears. He wanted an indication that he was doing it right. He _needed_ to know that she was feeling good. So he picked up rhythm, thrusting harder into her.

She gasped and a soft moan escaped her lips. It was a start, but it wasn't enough. He brushed his lips up her neck, his breath hovering warm over her skin, then, over her chin, and eventually, over her mouth.

Sharon opened her eyes for a moment to see his face. His eyes were wondering, inquiring. She lifted her leg a little up his waist for a deeper feeling.

"Oh, God," she breathed, " _yes_."

His movements were larger now. He went back as far as he could before going forth without breaking the pace. By now, she couldn't hold back anymore, even if she tried. But she'd already stopped trying. She couldn't even think. Every thrust set her a little more free, and it was audible in the sounds she uttered, which gradually became more open and loud.

Something was slowly spreading from her groin up, gentle and pleasant like little ripples. At first she didn't put any thought into it. It was a nice sensation, but too small to catch her attention. But after a few more grinds, it began to grow. The ripples turned into waves, quickly approaching he shore, and then turned into fire, shooting in every direction.

Andy felt her quivering under him. His own vision was fading to black the more he moved. Or was it just him shutting his eyes hard? Everything was mixed up. The world either stopped spinning or sped up. He managed to hear his name bursting from her lips, and several words of approval between her incoherent groans.

His body felt like it was about to explode into a million particles of hot, blinding light when he felt her muscles clench around him in her climax. He didn't need anything else to send him over the edge. It was too easy for her.

Finally, he felt the relief emerging from his body into hers. The connection between them was so sublime at that very moment, that it almost brought him to tears.

He continued to move, but much slower, riding the wave of pleasure that washed over them both. Eventually, his head slumped down next to hers and he let go of her leg, feeling it falling back on the bed.

Sharon finally let go of his back. She knew her grip was going to leave a bruise on him, a mark with a sweet taste. As her hand moved slowly down his back, she realized how sweaty they both were.

Andy rolled off of her onto the bed. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else but lie on his back and stare at the darkness with a big, goofy smile on his face. He didn't realize their arms were touching, until she made a slight movement and put her hand on the back of his. He turned his head to look at her. She continued to gaze at the ceiling, but he could see she was smiling. Serenity was smeared over her face. She seemed so vulnerable and delicate - lying naked in the darkness - but he knew that this woman next to him was one of the strongest people he's ever known. Today he saw the other side of the moon, the complete picture of Sharon Raydor. He knew that things wouldnever be the same between them, not after that. If earlier there was still a possibility to stop it all and go back to being friends - now it was too late. He'd never stop missing her if she left him. It was a scary thought, but it was just as scary as winning the lottery. There was no going back now, and nothing could make him happier.


	5. Natural (5)

**_Natural (5/?)_**

"Maybe you should just leave right away and we'll see each other again at work," Sharon was standing in front of Andy with her back against her bedroom door, preventing him from exiting to the hallway.

"What, are you sending me away without coffee?" He looked so miserable at the thought of starting the day without this necessary fuel, that for a moment, Sharon wanted to pull him closer and comfort him, but that might have made her lose focus. Instead, she brushed his hair with her fingers in a gentle movement, which ended with her hand on the back of his neck.

"You weren't supposed to spend the night... Rusty isn't ready for this."

"Yeah, I know he hasn't come around yet, like you'd hoped, but he's gonna have to get used to it sometime, right? Unless you plan to end it... us," he teased her.

Sharon felt his arm moving to the small of her back, getting her a few inches away from the door and closer to him.

"I don't want to force him to come around. And I'm still thinking about it," she teased him back, and he chuckled.

"Please, don't send me away without coffee," Andy used his most puppy-like expression, hoping for some mercy. It was true that he wanted coffee, he was used to starting his mornings that way, but he also wanted a few more minutes with her before they had to apply her rules for work hours - no mentioning of anything related to the romantic side of their relationship.

He wasn't sure how she'd react if he told her he just wanted a few more moments with her. Would she think he's cute? Would she roll her eyes? In any case, telling her wasn't necessary at that moment, since his expression seemed to have an immediate effect on Sharon.

"Oh, alright," she surrendered with a smile. "Let's go get your coffee."

They kept standing for a few seconds, Sharon trapped between Andy and the door. The barrier she formed with her body between Andy and the door now worked against her, since he wouldn't move backwards. Even if she reached the handle, the door would hit her back if she tried to open it.

"After you," he said, fully aware of the fact that she'd have to bump into him if he stayed put.

"You need to move backwards a little," she knew he was teasing her again, so she used the same clear, slow tone she'd have used if he was a little child and she needed to explain something to him.

"I'm too weak... No coffee..." he shrugged, acting tired.

Sharon tried not to smile but it wasn't working very well for her. He was challenging her and it was childish, but to her surprise, she found it amusing. He made her feel decades younger, and nothing could compare to this feeling.

She moved towards him, forcing him backwards with her body, but Andy was prepared and maintained his balance. He kept holding her with one hand on her back - while the other was instinctively placed on the back of her neck - and kissed her before she knew what was happening.

Sharon stopped moving instantly, as if time had stopped. Hands resting on his chest like a barrier between their bodies, she smiled into the kiss - accepting defeat.

"Do you want your damn coffee or not?" she mumbled against his lips.

"I think I'd rather call in sick."

Sharon moved back and looked at him with a mock reproach. "You do remember that I am your boss? You'd have to notify me about your sickness. And I most definitely will know that you're lying to me so you could spend the day with me."

"What?!" he chuckled. "Wait, that actually makes sense. Okay, I give in," he took a step back so she could leave the room and then followed her to the kitchen.

Rusty wasn't in the hallway, the living room, or the kitchen. Andy could tell she was still a little nervous. He stopped at the kitchen entrance and hesitated for a moment.

"You know what? I'll get coffee on my way to work," he half turned towards the front door, indicating he was about to leave.

"What? No, don't be silly."

"I don't want to cause you any trouble with Rusty."

She put down the coffee pot and sighed.

"Okay... But I'll make it up to you somehow," she gave him a little - but yet meaningful - smile and turned back to the coffee pot.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way," he said quietly, but loud enough for it to reach her ears. He didn't hear her laughing, or see her face, but he saw her shoulders shaking slightly, and smiled to himself.

"Alright, see you soon. I love you." Only after the words escaped his mouth, Andy realized what he'd just said. A sharp fear punctured his heart so suddenly that it was shocking.

Was it too soon? Did he just scare her off? Would she be pulling away from him? Did he ruin everything? He couldn't move. Those few seconds it took her to respond felt like an eternity. How could so many thoughts cross a person's mind in such a short time?

"I love you, too," she said in response, acting on an impulse without over thinking it like she did with everything else. She looked at him and it seemed like she, too, was surprised by that spontaneous exchange. It took her a few seconds to realize it felt totally natural, which made her smile at him.

Andy smiled back at her, feeling as if the floor underneath him was gone. But he wasn't falling, he was floating. The heavy burden, of his fear to lose her, was gone. He half-waved as he turned and left, leaving Sharon to stare at the spot where he had just been with that little smile still refusing to be wiped off of her lips


	6. Surprise (6)

_**Please leave you reviews, it'd be much appreciated [even constructive criticism :) ]**_

* * *

 _ **Unexpected (6/?)**_

"I can't wait to get home," Andy whispered as he kissed her. His hands were holding her waist, although it wasn't necessary. She was leaning against her car, pressed between the cold glass and metal of it, and the warmth of Andy's body. She could almost feel the excited beating of his heart from so close.

"We need to get inside the car first," she smiled as his lips hovered over her neck, leaving a quickly vaporizing trail of warm breath on her skin. There was something very exciting about the way his lips were so close but not fully touching. It was like teasing without words.

"You're probably right... But..." he paused for suspension.

Sharon put her hands on his chest and moved him away just enough for her to look at his face. "But...?"

"We don't have to wait for the privacy of your home, we have a car." He knew it would never fly, but he loved seeing her react to things like that. Her awkwardness was one of the first things he noticed and liked about her, way before he actually realized he had feelings towards her.

"What?! No!" she pushed him further away, until his weight wasn't keeping her pinned to the car anymore, and she was able to stand up straight. "You know I'll never do... that."

"Why not?! Live a little!" he tried not to laugh.

"I live plenty, thank you very much," she straightened her jacket.

"Right..." the word came out slowly from his mouth in disbelief.

"Andy." There was now actual reprimand in her voice.

"Kidding!" he put his hands up in surrender.

"Get in the car before I regret it and send you home." She walked around the front of the car to the driver's side, opened the door, and got inside.

Andy followed her quickly. He didn't think she actually meant what she said, but he thought it was better to stay close to her, just in case.

"Are you really mad?" he asked when she started driving towards the parking floor's exit.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

"Well... Sorry, I didn't mean..."

He kept silent for a while, watching the road and trying to figure out how to get out of this one. After a few minutes, he decided it was safe to talk again.

"Still angry?" he used the gentlest tone he could muster.

"Andy... I'm not angry at all."

"Y-you're not? So why did you say you were?"

"I didn't. I said _maybe_."

"Oh. Why?" he felt confused, but it didn't surprise him. He'd long ago given up on understanding how the female mind works.

"I thought it might help you to... restrain yourself until we get home. I guess I was right," she smiled, pleased with herself.

Andy had no words. He was fooled. Defeated. Relieved.

"Well, in that case..." he placed a hand on her upper thigh.

Sharon smiled without saying a word. She stopped at a red light and he surprised her with a kiss on the bottom of her neck. It tickled her and she jumped a little, but it felt nice.

Andy couldn't remember another time in his life when he wished for red lights, like during that ride home. Every time his wish came true, he used the opportunity to touch her, kiss her, make her smile - the latter resulting as rather hard, since she tried to keep her face sealed.

"Are you sure we'll be alone?"

"I talked to Rusty before we left the office. He was heading out to meet a friend from school, and they plan to study until late. We're good."

"Great. I wouldn't want to miss the last chance we have to be together before your kids arrive tomorrow for the holidays."

The road from the car to the elevator turned out to be quite hard to complete when Andy kept pulling her in for kisses. They were pretty anxious to be with each other, and although it was a regular state for Andy to be in, it was even harder now, since it was the first time in days that they managed to find an opportunity to be alone together after work. He still wasn't allowed to spend the night, for Rusty's sake, and he was starting to resent the situation. He wouldn't say anything about it though, because he knew she didn't want to pressure the kid, and he didn't want to pressure _her_.

"Thank god," he mumbled when the elevator doors closed. Sharon pushed him against the wall and loosened his yellow tie. He cupped her cheeks with both hands and brought her closer for another kiss, while she unbuttoned the topmost button of his white shirt.

The elevator doors slid open with a gentle ding and they half-ran down the hall to her apartment, holding hands. Sharon quickly found the right key in her set and unlocked the door, but before she could open it, Andy's arms slithered around her waist to her back and he kissed her again. His hand reached for her butt with a little squeeze, and for a few moments, Sharon forgot about the door.

"Mmmm," she tried to be coherent, but it seemed like she temporarily lost this ability. She knew she had to move things along. As far as Andy was concerned, they could get naked right there and then. Luckily, they were inches from the door, so she blindly reached for the doorknob, and managed to get a hold of it in a matter of seconds.

Sharon threw the door open, and it made a loud banging noise as it hit the wall. They crossed the threshold together, still kissing in a tight hold. It didn't seem like they were able to let go of each other. Sharon tried to figure out how to reach her bedroom. She debated with herself inwardly, wondering how terrible of a person she'd be if she just pushed him to the floor right there.

"Oh... My..."

A voice made them both let go of each other, with a little jump, and turn toward its direction quickly.

To their horror, a line of four people stood right outside the kitchen and watched them in astonishment. It might have been less terrible, if those people weren't Rusty, Nicole, Emily, and Ricky.

"Well, that was something I never thought I'd see," Emily sounded half amused, half horrified.

"That was something I never _wanted_ to see," Ricky concluded.

"Oh, no, don't misinterpret the situation. They're just _really good friends_ ," Nicole teased them, smiling. She remembered them, barely a year ago, stating that they weren't dating each other in this very place. She also remembered herself not buying it for a second.

Sharon looked at Rusty, her eyes wide with horror and confusion.

"W-we all thought we would surprise you both with a little joint pre-holiday dinner. So... Surprise! I guess..." Rusty looked utterly appalled. After all this time of Sharon and Andy tiptoeing around him, seeing them like that was like a slap in the face, a wake-up call.

"I'm just glad my brother couldn't make it," Nicole said to Emily and Ricky. It seemed like they've had some time to talk.

"He wanted to come?" Andy suddenly found his voice, and it sounded hopeful.

"Yeah... kinda. I'll explain later."

"Hey, mom!" Emily noticed her mother was in a state of shock and tried to bring her back to earth.

Sharon looked at her and suddenly realized her two children, who she hasn't seen in a long time, were right in front of her.

"Hi, honey," she tried to smile at her, but was pretty sure she still looked shaken. The silence that followed didn't help the situation.

"Okay... so... why don't we eat?" Ricky suggested, reminding everyone what they were doing there in the first place.

"Yes! Eat... dinner... good," Sharon didn't intentionally talk like Tarzan. It made her want to bang her head against the wall.

She looked over at Andy when everyone started to move back into the kitchen. He was a little pale but other than that he looked fine.

"And not a word about your mother kissing my father," Nicole chuckled.

"Oh, no, please!" Ricky said in a fake horror.

"Shush, you two. Live and let love," Emily joined them.

Sharon realized they all found it amusing, even if a little traumatizing. All but Rusty, who kept quiet. She knew that she had ran out of time with him. The sooner she'd have a talk with him, the better. Something about her relationship with Andy was bothering him, and she couldn't be at peace, knowing that.

Andy grabbed her hand a moment before they entered the kitchen, and pressed it in support. Sharon smiled at him and gave him a squeeze back, hoping this little demonstration of affection would get them through one of the most embarrassing dinners they'd ever had.


End file.
